


Kiss Point

by TehAvengeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr request, my first kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehAvengeh/pseuds/TehAvengeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After set point comes match point and after that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Point

It’s the third set and Karasuno is in the lead with 24-23. Hinata briefly rubs the back of his hand against his forehead and flicks the sweat off with a swooping motion. His legs are trembling with a mix between exhaustion and excitement - they’re at set point and if they score they’ll have won against the Grand King once and for all.

The ball is in the air – a chance ball after a long running volley - and out of the corner of his eye Hinata glances at Kageyama whose eyes are on Ennoshita who – with a grunt – receives the ball and makes a pass to Kageyama. The cheers of the crowd had long since melded into a thrum of static, and right now their rotation has them at an advantage.

 Hinata briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in through his nose before slowly releasing it through his lips - when he opens his eyes again the court in front of him looks wide and open and the tunnel vision he seemed to find himself lost in whenever rallys went on too long had faded. The static of cheers is now silenced and all Hinata can hear is his heart thudding in his chest. He hears the sound of hands on the ball – Kageyama – and Hinata spots an opening and runs for it. In one, two, three leaping bounds he’s across the court and he’s springing into action and with a soaring leap he’s in the air and he squeezes his eyes shut once more and suddenly the balls making contact with his hands and he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know they’ve scored the winning point.

He drops to his feet in a crouch and he’s sure the crowd swells with excitement but all he hears is his own heartbeat – beating twice as strong as before. Kageyama’s standing next to him and so Hinata springs from his crouched position straight onto Kageyama – arms flying over his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist. Kageyama’s hands fall to his side and he stumbles back a step before catching his balance.

“Dumbass,” Hinata thinks he says but he certainly doesn’t look angry and Hinata knows he’s smiling like a fool but that’s okay because Kageyama is too.

“We did it you turd!” Hinata’s saying, still latched onto Kageyama, and then he’s smushing their smiles together – lips locked in a kiss and suddenly it’s no longer just him and Kageyama in this moment –  the silence washes away as the cheers of the crowds reach a crescendo and Hinata hears what he thinks is Tanaka wolf whistling before he’s pulling away with a smack of his lips and sputtering apologies because he’d just kissed Kageyama in front of the whole world – well not quite the whole world, but since volleyball was his whole world, it was safe to say the crowded gym equaled about the same. Kageyama who would smack him on the back of his head when he got too rowdy, Kageyama his teammate and nothing more and absolutely definitely not someone he should be kissing.

He thinks Kageyama might drop him – he’s got that scary look of his on as well as that lop-sided smirk of his that he only ever gets when he’s thought of something diabolic and on second thought simply dropping him wouldn’t be nearly as bad as Kageyama potentially, maybe, possibly flinging him across the room like he’d done before whenever Hinata had gotten too rambunctious.

Kageyama’s grip on him tightens with his right hand while the other one slides to the back of his neck and Hinata’s sure he’s about to be strangled but then he’s being jerked forward and now Kageyama is kissing him and Hinata definitely just heard Tsukishima make a snide comment in the background and when they pull apart Kageyama calls him a dumbass once more before dropping him on what would have been his ass if Hinata wasn’t a ball of athletic prowess.

“Give me a little warning next time,” Kageyama is saying and Hinata stands taller, clearly ruffled at the comment.

“I should be saying that bakayama – don’t just drop me! I’ll jump on you whenever I want to!” he’s firing back and Kageyama tight-lipped, jabs him in the side.

“Not that!” he hisses and Hinata’s seen Kageyama blush before – the taller boy does so whenever he’s made a dumb comment in front of their senpai – but not like this and Hinata feels his own face heating up in turn.

“I meant the kiss idiot,” he seethes and Hinata finds himself slowly nodding – clearly dumbfounded before he’s shaking his head – hair fluffing up a bit as he does so.

“Okay,” Hinata says back, eyes determined, “I’m going to kiss you!” and that’s all the warning Kageyama gets before he’s being tackled to the gym floor with an armful of Hinata and, well, they’d always been able to communicate well through actions rather then words and it didn’t need to be said, but if they weren’t dating before then they definitely were now.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "kagehina prompts? Accidental jump kiss at the end of winning a match against Seijuo? (non-established relationship?)"
> 
> It's short but I decided to post it anyway.


End file.
